


House of Sutcliffe

by darkside213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, OCxOC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkside213/pseuds/darkside213
Summary: The Wizarding War broke Maya Sutcliffe. It took away the very things that helped keep her life centered in stable. Her family is gone, her future unsure, and the closest thing that she has left to call home is a summer cottage in the countryside and a stubborn but loyal houself. It might finally be time for her to come back to the Wizarding world of England nine years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, but starting over is hard when there are broken hearts and people left behind.Not to mention the guilt of leaving a girlfriend, well ex now, behind, and a nephew who is now the most famous wizard in all the world.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The world had ended more than nine years ago. Well at least the world according to me. It’s hard to fathom sometimes that a war had occurred then. Some pieces just never get picked up though it seems. Some memories stay shattered and sharp enough to draw blood even till this day.

To everyone else I was— am broken. The dull shell of a woman— no a mere girl who went through too much too soon. They would never be able to understand what I went through, what I managed to survive. Sometimes it’s hard to live in my own mind it just reflects back the carnage of that night every time I close my eyes.

But that hasn’t been happening as often anymore. Things have changed, my life has changed. I need to be better now, not just for myself but for this little bug that has grown to own a large part of what’s left of my fragile heart. I glance down quickly at the small human that is tucked away snuggly in his green blanket that I managed to grab for him.

A flutter of fondness shoots through me at seeing a small soft brown curl scooping over his forehead. Things are going to be different now— better. Which is why some wounds of the past need to be brought up again and revisited. One of those such wounds is the house standing in front of me. It’s not the house that I was born in, the stately one where my family would be able to trace its roots back to practically the beginning of magical time.

No, this house was the one that I preferred over all the others. This house nestled into the countryside of Lancashire hidden away in the rolling hills and protected by a muggle repelling charm. This small manor in the country was the one that always felt the closest like home to me.

Now it is time to reclaim a bit of the past that I can fondly remember. Slowly I make my way up the flagstone path that leads to the front steps. The tan color of the house is slightly faded, and the green window shutters have paint chipping. I finally come to a stop in front of the wooden front door and procure a key from my robe pocket.

Before I can even insert the key, the door is swinging open and standing in the doorway is a creature that I never thought I’d see again. The small house elf’s ears are still long and bat like and her bulbous blue eyes are watery in greeting.

“I always knew mistress would be coming home, and that this would be the home she’d come to.”

Winnie has not changed a bit except for the pretty little yellow flowered sundress that clothes her body.

“W-Winnie what are you doing here?” I ask, my voice catching in my throat. I had set her free almost nine years ago. She should be living her own life as happy and free as she should have always been. I should no longer be anyone’s mistress.

“Winnie has a house to look after. The Sutcliffe house will always be home to Winnie free or not.” The elf says with a stern look my way. I shift slightly uncomfortable with this slight accusation. The child in my hands moves and makes a gurgling noise. I glance down at him quickly and Winnie’s eyes widen.

“Mistress… is that a baby?” She asks with a trembling voice. I nod my head, momentarily stunned by the soft brown eyes that blink up at me sleepily.

“Yes Winnie.” I say softly glancing up at the house elf. A giant smile breaks out across her face.

“Wonderful Mistress. I’ll prepare some nourishment for the young charge.” Winnie says jumping happily on her feet.

“Winnie you don’t need to. We’re not your problem anymore.” I say desperate for the poor elf to understand that servicing my needs or that of my family is not necessary anymore.

“This is my home Mistress Maya and you are my family. No clothes are going to change that.” With that final statement there is a loud crack and the elf has disappeared leaving me to look around the entrance hall that opens up to the sitting room. The light and airy greens and yellows of the rooms are the same as I remember them.

This country house always being the lightest and cheeriest of places to be. I glance down once again at the little baby in my arms. He deserves a happy childhood. After what he’s been through in his short life, he deserves the best that I can offer him. Slowly I make my way through the sitting room. My right leg aches in old pain and injury, and I grit my teeth through it.

All of the furniture is immaculately dusted and preserved, so I know that Winnie must have been living here for a long time. She always did love being in this house as well. The Manor back in London was never her favorite either. “This’ll be home now Mattie.” I say once again glancing down at the small boy in my arms.

Some days I fear that I’m doing the boy a disservice by choosing to rescue him and take him with me. I’m not the type of person that he deserves, but maybe I’m just the right kind of person he needs. I finish walking into the kitchen and see that Winnie is now carefully ladling some warm milk from a sauce pan into a bottle. I don’t want to even know how she managed to get one so fast. The glory of magic.

I pull up a mismatched wooden chair along the long wooden table. I run my free hand over the polished grooves in the grain. This table has been in this house longer than I’ve been alive, it’s probably as old as my family is. Winnie turns around from the stove and hands me the bottle.

A small demanding huff comes from Mattie, and I chuckle and bring the nipple to his lips so that he can start eating it greedily. He needs all the nourishment he can get.

“So, Mistress Maya it is time to update the Sutcliffe tree is it not?” Winnie says breaking the calm that had surrounded my mind. Just the mere mention of my last name brings back the weight of this whole decision to return, the responsibility and the hurt. I look up and meet Winnie’s eyes. There is compassion and understanding in those large blue orbs of hers.

Sometimes I forget that I’m not the only one who is left. There is still Winnie and now I’m bringing in new life to continue on the tradition. “I know that I haven’t really demonstrated it but… being a Sutcliffe is something to be proud of. I like to believe that father would be happy with my decision.” I say working around the thick lump in my throat.

“Master Henry would be most proud of you Mistress Maya.” Winnie says wiping at her eyes discretely. I give a mirthless laugh, and settle Mattie who grumbled upset with being jostled.

“What’s there to be proud of. I ran away, I left everything and my duty behind.” I shake my head feeling a bout of self-loathing wash over me.

“There is nothing wrong with taking the time to take care of yourself Mistress Maya. Now come along, no time to waste introducing the newest charge of the Sutcliffe family.” Winnie says reaching out and pulling part of the blanket down to reveal more of Mattie’s face. Even though the baby has never laid eyes on a house elf before he mere blinks at her slowly before returning his attention to the near finished bottle.

With a sigh I slowly remove the nipple from Mattie’s mouth seeing as the bottle is now empty. He gives a grunt of unhappiness that turns into a hiccup. I smirk, knowing that this happens to him all the time in his eagerness to eat. As we leave the kitchen, we walk through a small hallway into the back room.

This is the only room of the house that even remotely reminds me of the home that I grew up in. The library is a deep burgundy color with chocolate colored bookcases lining the walls pray for one. On that was an ornate painting of all the members of the Sutcliffe family. The mighty Oaktree was adorned with the names, dates, and portraits of all of the members of this house.

It’s a somber thought to know that the only name on this tree that is alive now is me. It’s lucky for me that Grandma Celeste passed on peacefully or she’d be one horrifying ghost now with that fact. I take a step closer to the wall and run my hand over a portrait of a young man. Merlin, he looks so young, eternally so, more of a boy than a man he never got the chance to be.

“Master Matthew would be pleased to know that you’re home safe now.” Winnie says softly. I have to choke back a sob at her words. Matthew was only seventeen when he died. He never even got to graduate Hogwarts. He was going to become a healer, he always said that there was too much violence in the world and not enough people trying to put a stop to it.

“Well I’m home now Mattie, and I’ve brought with me someone to help get things better.” I say, adjusting my grip on the tired baby in my arms to that the portrait can see. “This is Mateo, Mattie for short just like you. He’s going to be on the wall now with us. I found him in a situation that was— just terrible, but I saved him. I just knew that I had to. I’m going to make you proud of me again.” I say staring into the smiling blue eyes of my brother’s portrait.

I take a step back from the wall and prepare myself for what I’ve done. I stare at my portrait and the space below it. With a deep breath I silently mutter the spell that would add a spot on the tree for Mattie. “I Maya Olivia Sutcliffe do add my heir and legacy to the great house of Sutcliffe, let it be known that Mateo Alejandro Sutcliffe is the new heir apparent to the Sutcliffe family. May he have pride in his noble lineage.” With that binding statement a portrait of baby Mattie is added onto the great Oaktree under my own.

A sense of peace settles over me as I stare at the newly completed tree. It’s almost as if the whole family is resting easier now that there is a new heir and future. I glance at Grandma Celeste’s portrait and think once more about how she would be furious about this new addition. Diluting the name of Sutcliffe more and more with bastard children and orphans. It was always my job to make her life miserable and it seems that I can continue to do so even in death.

Winnie comes over to me and there is a big smile on her face and tears are leaking down her face. “It’s good to have you home Mistress Maya. I truly have missed you so.”

I glance between my oldest and most loyal friend and my son nestled in my arms. More of the weight that had been on my shoulders lessens.

“Yes Winnie, I believe that it is in fact good to be home.”


	2. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 1- Unwelcome Visitor

Things had settled in nicely over the past week. The country home was feeling lived in again, and Winnie was beyond thrilled to have her family back to care for. I was beginning to feel physically a little better as well. The ability to slowly work out my old injuries and comfortable resting places did wonders. Mattie seemed to be settling in quite happily to his new home as well.

Currently he was on a blanket on the floor surrounded by pillows to keep him from rolling over. He stares wondrously at the small Quidditch balls zooming around his head in an intricate dance. That was a gift from Winnie. She said that she scrounged it up from some of Matthew’s and my old baby stuff.

I’m nursing a tall glass of water while applying ice to my heavily scarred and throbbing knee. Some injuries never go away even with the existence and assistance of magic. Living amongst muggles for a long while has taught me a few of their tricks and they have been indeed most helpful.

Winnie is contentedly looking through a new cookbook that she had found with some of the money I insisted on paying her for sticking around all these years. It is a perfectly peaceful moment, and I am happy to bask in the glory of it. Nagging dark thoughts are not able to penetrate my mind.

That is until the stillness and happiness of the moment has to be ruined by a knock on the door. Instantly I stiffen in my seat and Winnie looks up from her book, her large eyes widening further. Mattie gurgles from his spot on the floor. No one has knocked on the door of this house in ages. No one but a few know if the existence of this house, and those that do— they do not know that anyone is indeed home anymore.

Despite the held breath of those inside besides the baby, another knock is applied to the door. The frozen suspense is broken and Winnie gets to her feet immediately, book all but forgotten. “Winnie…” I warn, not feeling up or welcome to any company unexpected or not.

Another knock sounds. “They are not going away Mistress. I’ll get the door; Mistress Maya is in no shape to do so.” Winnie says glancing worriedly at my sore and pale form. Before I can try and stop her Winnie has disappeared to the front door. I let out a breath of air as the tension starts to build back up again.

No one that I am prepared to see can possibly be at that door. When I left nine years ago, I did not give my friends and associates much chance to stop me from disappearing. So, any reunion that may be happening in moments will not be a pleasant one I suppose. I can hear muffled voices from the entry way before the sound of the door closing.

Unfortunately, that is soon followed by the progressing steps of someone other than Winnie. The elf in question appears in the room looking rather hesitant. “Mr. Albus Dumbledore to see you Mistress Maya.” She squeaks. I’m not sure who she is more afraid of upsetting me or the extremely famous and powerful wizard that has entered the room behind her. My jaw tenses as I take in my old headmaster.

His beard is as long as ever and the pearly blue robes that he’s dressed in match those of my memory of him possessing. I glance at his piercing blue eyes for a second before scoffing. “Of course, it would be you.” I say dismissively. Regrettably, it only makes my old headmaster’s eyes twinkle more.

“It is good to see you as well Maya.” Albus Dumbledore says taking a seat in a chair next to Winnie. She has nervously gone back to her cookbook. I watch shrewdly as Albus turns his gaze to Mattie laying on the floor still fascinated by his Quidditch balls.

“I see that congratulations are in order Maya. I was shocked to say the least when Mateo’s name showed up in the Hogwarts’ register.” Dumbledore comments smiling down at my son.

“Of course, that’s how you found me.” I mutter. Nosy old codger can’t keep to himself. Albus snaps his gaze back up to me. I know that he’s a skilled legilimens, so I made sure to lower my mental shields long enough to let that thought go through.

“I understand your hostility Maya, despite how regrettable it is. You lost much in the war, more than most, but not all.” He states. I bristle at the subtle accusation.

“We all lost Albus, but some were lost unnecessarily so. You know that as well as I do. Look where it got all of us.” I bite back.

“We are alive and Voldemort is not in power any longer. That is what we succeeded in getting.” He defends. With a glare I shove the icepack off of my disfigured knee and stand. I can feel Dumbledore’s gaze on my injuries, but I ignore him and limp over to Mattie to pick him up. “I know that you do not want to hear this Maya, but the danger has not passed. I know that you can feel it.”

I bounce Mattie slightly in my arms, and he rewards me with a gummy smile. His small brown curls are wild. “You may as well come into the kitchen Albus, my mother would have been rolling in her grave if she knew that I didn’t offer you a cuppa.” I say, making my way out of the sitting room at into the kitchen.

I retrieve my wand from its holster and with a flick of my wrist the flames on the stove light and a kettle fills with water. My old headmaster follows behind me and takes a seat across from me at the kitchen table. I steel myself before letting my eyes meet his gaze again.

“I’ve… heard murmurings in my travels. I left to get away from everything that happened, and for the most part it worked, but… those murmurings are growing in strength.” I say letting the seriousness of the situation settle between us. For his part Dumbledore does not look surprised, if anything he looks worn and weary.

“It would seem Albus, that our best efforts only prolonged another confrontation.” I finish. I watch as the greatest wizard to exist past Merlin closes his eyes and lets out a long breath.

“So, this is why you have returned.”

“Amongst other things yes.”

The two of us sit there staring at each other as the kettle whistles. I quickly get the tea steeping and saucers prepared with another intricate flick. We sit in silence as the cups come flying over to us followed by milk and sugar in case they are needed. It isn’t until we’ve both had our first sip and I’ve slipped Mattie a pacifier that he speaks again.

“Have you seen anyone else yet?” The question is innocent enough in utterance, but holds greater meaning. Have I seen anyone else from the order? Have I subjected myself to their judgmental stares?

“I think that you know the answer to that already Albus.” I reply calmly, adjusting Mattie in my arms as he starts to fuss. My response seems to trigger something deeply sad in him, if his face is anything to go by.

“I believe that you may find that time has changed all those who we once knew. Wisdom and understanding grows as time and distance attempt to heal.” With that the old wizard pushes to his feet. I rise out of custom as well. “I have taken enough of your time today with my unannounced arrival Maya, I will be off then. Do send an owl when you are finally in the mood for some more company.”

I trail my old headmaster to the door and with a fond smile he apparates off the front step of my home.

\---

It isn’t until a little while later when I am giving Mattie his feeding that I find the unexpected gift on my kitchen table from my unexpected guest. I honestly would have appreciated a bottle of fire whiskey more, but I shake my head out of that as I now steer clear of those substances as much as possible.

Winnie looks up from her new recipe for ratatouille to watch my internal struggle. “What did Master Dumbledore leave behind Mistress Maya?” She questions. I bite the inside of my cheek, unable to tear my gaze away from the photo in front of me. I can remember the day that this was taken like it was yesterday.

We all weren’t exactly happy, but we were hopeful— all of us united for a cause, the better good. So many of those faces staring up at me somberly and somewhat pridefully are dead. Some of those faces I can’t bear to see again for the fear of rejection and the dredging of painful memories.

My eye can’t help but track to myself in the front of the group. I look so young and less jaded than I am now. My hair is longer and one of my hands is clasped firmly in the hand of the young woman next to me. Even though the photo is in black and white I can still picture her curly chestnut hair and warm hazel eyes.

I have to physically close my eyes to block the sudden swarm of memories that rise up at the mere sight of the woman standing so entwined with me in the photo. When I manage to open my eyes again I catch the movement of the young man standing in the photo next to me. He bumps my shoulder with his, and the pair of us share a look before looking back forward.

The man has unruly black hair and round rimmed glasses. His hand in tucked in the hand of a young woman with long flowing hair next to him, and it’s honestly a shame that color photography is not a thing.

“It has been a while since Winnie has seen a picture of Master James.” The elf’s voice breaks through the past that I have been stuck in.

“Well it’s not like grandma Celeste was very keen on acknowledging that ‘dirty’ secret of the family.” I reply still staring at one of the few pictures that I still possess of this man.

“Mistress Celeste was never kind to you Mistress Maya, she never let Master James come over, and she always denied that he was your brother.” Winnie says vehemently and with a scowl on her face. And there it is, the shameful secret that grandma Celeste always found so distasteful.

I have two brothers Matthew and James Potter. The reason for this is because my mother had a fling with Fleamont ‘Fleabag’ Potter, and he proceeded to treat her like dirt beneath his shoe, even after she found out that she was pregnant. He had his own wife and expecting child to take care of not a bastard like me.

Luckily for her and subsequently me she met my father Henry Sutcliffe and he did not care that I was not his daughter by blood. I was his and that was all that mattered to him. He went against his own mother and gave me his name and his love. Which is one of the hundreds of reasons why my father was better than my sperm donor.

James and I found out that we were related in our fourth year of school together when the story of the whole sordid affair hit the Daily Profit. There was no real sense in denying it. My mum and dad said that it was nothing to be ashamed of, and there was more fallout for the fleabag than my mum. James didn’t believe it at first. I had always been able to tell that he had idolized his father, but when no believable explanation came, he was forced to succumb to the truth that he had a sibling— a sister.

Things did not go easy for the pair of us, for one were in different houses, and had not gotten along swimmingly at first. It wasn’t until I had saved him and his pal Sirius from the angry school caretaker Filch, that he even seemed open to getting to know me. But, from that moment on I officially had a second brother.

This world was just too cruel to rip both of them away from me within weeks of each other. Thinking of James leads to thinking of Lily, which inevitably leads me to thinking about Harry, my nephew who I had only gotten to see three times before that fateful and horrible night. Before the world changed, before I changed to an unbearable degree.

“Winnie… where is Harry Potter now?”


End file.
